First Time For Everything
by ChinaTeaSunflowers
Summary: Shay's a lesbian but she asks Severide for a HUGE favor. Starts as a flashback, ends present day. Semi-AU (Shay and Severide in college). One-shot.


_Title_: First Time For Everything

_Author_: Desi (Me)

_Rating_: M+ (for good measure)

_Summary_: Shay's a lesbian but she asks Severide for a HUGE favor. Starts as a flashback, ends pre-episode 13. Semi-AU (Shay and Severide in college). One-shot, unless you guys say differently.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Lauren German's body, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. The Powers That Be at NBC and Dick Wolf own everything.

_A/N_: Read and review. I enjoy criticism in all shapes and forms.

* * *

_Flashback (8 years ago)..., Purdue University North Central, Chicago_

_Flopping onto her bed in an oversized T-shirt and fluffy slipper socks, Shay pinned her wet hair up and opened her MacBook. Determined to finish her five-page paper before its due date, she had forgone the idea of studying in the lounge, the library, and the quad. With a single room all to herself, she knew she had two hours to finish the paper before boredom consumed her._

_Five minutes into typing, a knock on her door had her sighing in relief. It didn't matter who it was, it was a welcomed interruption._

_"Come in!" She yelled._

_Her very handsome, and very much of a womanizer, best friend opened the door with a huge grin on his face._

_"Lemme guess, she's blonde with big tits." Leslie said, not bothering to wait for a response. She turned back to her computer._

_"She's not blonde." Leslie said, kicking his shoes off and climbing onto the bed next to her. Leslie surpressed a chuckle while she brought up her iTunes music library. Clicking shuffle, low music filled her room._

_"So, you've come to gloat, I assume."_

_"It's only right. You bragged about your brunette two days ago."_

_"She's head cheerleader. I couldn't resist." Leslie told him, shrugging._

_Lying on his back, he threw his keys up in the air and caught them as gravity completed its cycle. _

_"What do you need, Kelly?"_

_Severide rolled to his side so that he was facing her and propped his head up on his hand. "Aren't we touchy today?"_

_"We are. I have to finish this or I have to retake this class, and lemme tell you: I ain't. Retaking. This. Class." She said, poking him in his chest._

_"Sorry, I'll be quiet." He mimicked a zipper across his mouth, locked it and threw away the invisible key._

_Fifteen minutes later, they were rewatching the newest episode of some primetime cop drama and eating popcorn._

_"Okay, I have to ask you a favor." Shay said, threw a mouthful of popcorn._

_Severide reached into the bag for more. "Anything. Shoot."_

_"I need you to sleep with me."_

_Kelly choked on the small handful of the fluffy, buttery snack._

_Shay patted his back and handed him a bottled water. _

_"What the hell, Les!" Kelly exclaimed._

_"Oh, come on. I would do it if you asked me."_

_"Bullshit."_

_"Okay, maybe. But, seriously, I want to get this over with."_

_"I thought you prided yourself on being a gold-star lesbian."_

_"So, is that a 'no'?" Shay asked._

_"Yes, it's a no."_

_Shay rolled her eyes. "Fine, next subject. What are we doing this weekend?"_

_"I don't know. Hit a club?"_

_"I'm tired of clubs. Let's go see a movie."_

_"Movie, then a club." Severide compromised._

_"Cool."_

_They bumped fists and continued to watch their show._

_End of flashback_

* * *

_Present day, Chicago Fire Department, Chicago_

Leslie's fellow paramedic, Gabriela Dawson, cracked up with laughter. "No way! Wait. What the hell is a gold star lesbian?"

"A lesbian that's never had sex with a man."

As they restocked and took inventory of their ambulance, Shay handed Dawson four unopened packs of sanitized gloves.

"Oh my god. So, are you still..."

"A gold star?" Shay finished for her. She nodded and checked something off of the clipboard she held. "Hell yeah. And damn proud of it."

"What made you ask Kelly?" Dawson asked, lowering her voice when a couple of the guys walked past, talking loudly.

"I don't know. I think because it was college and everyone was doing it. Blah, blah, peer pressure, blah."

"Got it." Dawson replied, nodding. The two were silent for a few heartbeats before Gabriela started laughing uncontrollably, again. "God, that is so good. And you two just went about your day as if nothing had happened."

"That's just how we are. We've learned not to dwell on things anymore." Shay said, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's awesome."

At that moment, the siren sounded and Truck 81 and Ambulance 61 were called to yet another fire.

"Let's hit it." Dawson said, shutting the cabinets. The two women hopped out of the back. While the brunette shut the doors, Shay hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine. Dawson climbed into the passenger seat and Shay pulled off, hitting the siren on the way out.

_Fin._


End file.
